


Write It All Down For You

by torakowalski



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a strange feeling, trying to lie still while Tony dragged cold, wet fingers across his shoulder, over his chest, around his nipples.  Lee could feel the first sparks of magic tightening his skin as the ink dried and the pattern came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write It All Down For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the24thkey for being particularly awesome in many ways this year. It also fills the 'writing on the body' square on my kink bino card.

“Tony, come on, I’m _fine_ ,” Lee said for what had to be the tenth time.

For the tenth time, Tony ignored him, pacing the bedroom in jerky, agitated strides. “She shot you,” he said, waving his hands to illustrate, like Lee might have somehow forgotten the sudden, terrifying feeling of fiery pain ripping through his chest.

“Only a little bit,” Lee said, quirking his most disarming smile. It didn’t work; it hadn’t worked on Tony for a while. “And only with a magic taser. It barely hurt at all.” That was a complete and total lie, it had hurt like fuck but probably less than if the angry demon lady had been able to get her hands on a real gun.

“Yeah, well, I’m sick of it,” Tony snapped, spinning on one heel and storming out of the room.

Lee slumped down on the bed with a sigh. Getting hit with the full force of a magical taser was exhausting; it would have been nice if Tony could have waited on his freakout until tomorrow morning.

He listened to Tony crash around in the spare room for a while until he figured he’d better go get him before he accidentally set fire to the bookshelves (again). Before Lee could convince himself to move though, Tony was back, Arra’s laptop tucked under one arm and something clutched in his other hand that looked a lot like a pot of ink.

Lee hadn’t even known people still sold ink in pots, let alone that they owned one.

“Want me to find you a quill?” he asked, even though he knew Tony wasn’t in the mood for flippancy. Lee got glib when he was tired; he couldn’t help it.

“No, just, take off your shirt,” Tony said, distracted. He set the laptop down on his bedside table and opened it.

Lee let one eyebrow drift all the way up even though Tony wasn’t looking to see. “Uh, Tony?” he said slowly, “Not that I’m not interested, but I kind of got shot today?”

Tony glanced over his shoulder, frowning. “What? Oh. Oh, no, not for sex.”

Well, that was flattering. Still, Lee was pretty much used to just going with the flow where Tony was concerned. It hadn’t led him anywhere bad yet. Well, except for today with the getting shot. And last month with the being locked in someone’s dungeon for six hours. Or-.

Okay, following Tony was kind of a hazardous occupation, but it was following _Tony_ so it wasn’t like Lee would ever make any other choice.

Lee shrugged out of his shirt, managing not to wince when the movement pulled on the bruised, tender place in the centre of his chest where the taser had hit.

“Okay,” Tony said, nodding to himself. “Lie down.”

Lee looked from Tony to the computer to the ink and back again. “Maybe you should tell me what you’re planning?” he asked. Not that he didn’t trust Tony, but Tony was _pissed_ and he tended to go overboard when he was trying to protect Lee.

Tony blinked then shook his head. “Please?” he said.

Shit. Hoping he wasn’t about to get turned into a frog or anything, Lee shifted back on the bed and lay down. It felt good to be horizontal so he closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped again open when he felt something cold hit his shoulder.

“Tony?” he asked. Tony was kneeling over him, fingers stained with ink and carefully copying a pattern showing on the laptop screen onto Lee’s skin.

“Shh,” Tony said. He was chewing on his bottom lip which he only did when he really wanted to concentrate.

Okay, so Lee was an easy going guy but he wasn’t actually a doormat. He caught Tony’s hand, smearing dark blue ink from Tony’s fingers onto his. “What are you doing?” he asked, speaking slowly to try to break through Tony’s freakout.

“I’m--” Tony waved vaguely over his shoulder. “It’s a spell.” He shook his head, eyes focusing on Lee for the first time in a while. “Shit,” he said, sitting back on his heels. “Sorry. It’s a protection spell. It should make you a little bit safer against magic attack. That’s okay, right?”

He had this look in his eye which basically screamed _please, say it’s okay. Let me keep you safe_.

Lee sighed. “Okay,” he said. “If I turn green or start croaking, I’m blaming you.”

Tony almost smiled. Lee hated the muted panic in his eyes; he’d agree to a lot more than some inky swirls on his skin to make it go away.

“Lie back,” Tony said, quieter this time. He dipped his fingers in the ink again and picked up where he’d left off. It was a strange feeling, trying to lie still while Tony dragged cold, wet fingers across his shoulder, over his chest, around his nipples. He could feel the first sparks of magic tightening his skin as the ink dried and the pattern came together.

“Is it--” His voice came out hoarse, so he cleared his throat. “Is it supposed to tingle?”

“I don’t know,” Tony said. He licked his lips, eyes fixed on Lee’s skin. Lee shivered. He was an actor, okay, he liked it when people looked at him. Especially when _Tony_ looked at him.

Tony’s fingernail caught Lee’s nipple and Lee gasped. He could feel the magic building, hot and impatient under his skin, making his breath speed up, expectant.

“Okay?” Tony asked, looking over at the laptop again. He picked up the bottle and tipped some ink carefully into his palm, getting it all over one hand. He pressed that hand to the very centre of Lee’s chest, right over his sternum and Lee couldn’t hold back a moan.

He tossed his head restlessly on the mattress. “Fuck, shit,” he muttered, “That feels really--”

Tony stopped. “Really what?” he asked, voice worried.

Lee reached up, brought Tony’s fingers back to his skin. “Don’t stop,” he said tightly. “It feels really good.”

“Yeah?” Tony slowed his strokes. He’d reached Lee’s other nipple and he thumbed Lee’s nipple ring in a way that Lee would bet wasn’t part of the spell. “Nearly finished. Can you--”

“Yes,” Lee gritted out. He could take more. He was hard and throbbing, his jeans constricting his cock to a point that was way past comfortable. “Hang on.”

He reached around Tony to unfasten his own fly, stopping to stroke Tony’s ass in passing. He opened his fly but even the thin material of his boxers was too much now and he sighed in relief when he shoved them down and his cock sprang free.

Tony leaned down and kissed him, hard but closed mouth. “Nearly done,” he said again. His eyes were darkening now with something warmer, something more like Lee’s Tony and less like a frightened, panicking wizard.

“S’okay,” Lee said, letting his eyes close. He felt warm, safe, almost drunk maybe. He licked his lips and concentrated on the slow drag of Tony’s fingers, on his collarbone now, travelling toward his left bicep.

He lost time maybe, caught somewhere surreal and hypnotic inside his head. Before Lee knew it, Tony was sitting back and Lee felt cold. He opened his eyes and grabbed at Tony, automatically.

Tony grinned. His shoulders were starting to unhunch, relief creeping into his expression. “Hang on,” he said, his smile in his voice.

He leaned over the bed and set the ink pot down on the table next to his laptop. Then he read something on the laptop, mouthed a couple of words and settled his ass back on Lee’s stomach.

Lee watched, always fascinated, as Tony fitted his hand over the print he’d left on Lee’s skin, closed his eyes and repeated the words of the spell.

Lee’s skin lit up, cool, reassuring fire licking across his body, something like pins and needles engulfing his whole body for a second until it was gone, leaving nothing but bone-deep contentment.

“Shit,” Lee breathed. His tongue felt heavy. “You should bottle that.”

Tony laughed. He braced his hand on Lee’s stomach and kissed him. “How do you feel?” he asked.

Lee stretched thoughtfully. “Safe,” he decided. He smiled lazily at Tony. “Also, totally stoned.”

Tony’s expression was soft, unguarded like it often wasn’t. “Good,” he said. He stroked Lee’s bangs out of his eyes and moved to get off him. “You should get some sleep now.”

Lee grabbed his arm before he could move away. “Don’t go,” he said. He didn’t want to sleep; he felt amazing. Also horny.

Tony shook his head. “I’m not casting spells on you and then fucking you,” he said, “That’s skeezy.”

Lee frowned. “I’m fine with skeezy,” he tried but he knew it wasn’t going to work. Tony had a lot of lines when it came to sex. Mostly because Tony was a really good guy. Lee leaned up and kissed him, telling him, “You’re a really good guy.”

Tony shook his head. “And you really are stoned.” He rolled off Lee, brushing Lee’s hard on with his thigh in passing.

Lee groaned and curled his hand around his dick. No way was he getting to sleep like this. He watched Tony move around the room through heavy-lidded eyes, stroking himself lazily while Tony put away the laptop, found the lid for the ink, shucked out of his jeans and into the t-shirt he wore for sleeping.

Tony kicked his jeans into the corner then turned around, stopping when he saw that Lee was jerking himself off. “Oh,” he said, “Hi.”

“Mm,” Lee managed, too close too quickly to form words. He kept his eyes on Tony’s startled smile and squeezed his cockhead once, twice before he came all over his fist in slow, lazy waves. It wasn’t a gutpunch of a orgasm but it knocked him out anyway, his eyelids too heavy to hold up.

There was a pause and then the bed dipped, Tony coming to lie down beside him.

“So that really worked for you, huh?” Tony said. There was a something off in his voice but Lee was too tired to make sense of it.

He rolled over and dropped his arm heavily across Tony’s belly. “Okay?” he asked. Tony’s neck was under his mouth so he kissed him there.

“Yeah,” Tony said. He was quiet for a while, stroking Lee’s back and Lee would have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the fact that Tony was definitely shaking.

Lee made an inquisitive noise and Tony tightened his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. “She shot you,” he said quietly and shit, they were back to that. There was more emphasis on the _you_ than the _shot_ but Lee didn’t point that out.

“Yeah, but you did your protection spell thing,” Lee reminded him, making half-hearted spirit fingers against Tony’s bicep. “She can’t shoot me again, right?”

“I don’t know,” Tony said quietly. “It’s just a protection spell, not a shield or anything. It should be able to save you from something like that magical taser if I can’t get there in time, but I don’t know how well it’ll work against things we haven’t come up against yet.” He sounded like he was beating himself up, which made Lee sigh and open his eyes.

“Dude, come on,” Lee said, shaking his head to clear it of magic-fog and orgasm-fog and long, _long_ day-fog. “I’m really not interested in going around in a magic immortality bubble, trust me. That’s not what life’s about.”

“It’s not about getting shot by demons either,” Tony sniffed, rebellious like he always got when Lee reminded him it wasn’t actually his job to be Lee’s personal bodyguard.

“Mine is,” Lee said. He really was fine with that. He rolled onto his back and pulled Tony’s hand over to rest in the middle of Lee’s chest, right where he’d left his handprint. Tony’s spread fingers were close to Lee’s heart and Lee hoped that feeling the steady beat would reassure him.

He was almost totally asleep when a thought occurred to him and he opened his eyes. “Tony?”

Tony hummed, stroking the patterns on Lee’s chest idly.

“I’m not going to be inky and blue forever, right? I think Peter would freak; _Darkest Night_ is not _Prison Break_.”

Tony made a sound that was almost a laugh. “I don’t know. You’d look really hot with tattoos. But yeah, no. The ink should disappear overnight if I’ve done it right.”

“If you haven’t, you have my permission to try again,” Lee told him and Tony definitely did laugh this time.

“That is totally magnanimous of you,” he said. He was quiet for a minute then, “What did it make you feel like?”

Lee hesitated, not sure if _really, really safe_ , _protected_ , _loved_ was something he wanted to say out loud, even in the privacy of his bedroom, even when Tony already knew how he made Lee feel.

“Good,” he settled on eventually. “And horny. Obviously.” Tony laughed and there, job done. “Can we go to sleep now? I did get shot today, remember?”

Tony shuddered, but Lee thought it was mostly for effect this time. “Don’t remind me,” he said, pressing close against Lee’s side. He slid his hand down from Lee’s chest to his belly, combing his fingers through the dried come in Lee’s treasure trail. “You looked totally hot jerking off.” He said it quietly, like it was a confession. “Would you--”

“Do it again?” Lee prompted when Tony didn’t finish his sentence. “For you?”

Tony nodded against his shoulder.

“Sure.” Lee had simulated jerking off on camera once; he would totally do it for real for Tony. “How about you agree not to worry about me for a week and that can be your reward?”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, good luck with that,” he said.

Lee smiled. “Okay. How about a day?”

“Maybe,” Tony said. He kissed Lee’s temple repeating, “ _Maybe_.”

Lee nodded. He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Elliott Brood.


End file.
